


Missing Him Was Red

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie is as sweet and understanding as always, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, although not technically, just imagined, still very incesty regardless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For akinkmeme prompt: Cheryl and Archie hook up and while they're having sex, Cheryl pictures Jason in Archie's place, and maybe even says the wrong name.





	Missing Him Was Red

It’s not like Cheryl seduces Archie because he looks like Jason or anything.

Archie is sweet and nice and has gotten really hot ever since he beefcaked up, and any girl in school would love to roll around in the hay with him.

So what if he has red hair like Jason, and pale skin like Jason, and when he wears his letterman jacket, she’s mistaken him for Jason a few times?

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Cheryl?” Archie asks for the fourth time as Cheryl gets to her knees in front of him - just like Jason would.

Instead of answering him, Cheryl just wraps her long fingers around the thick shaft of Archie’s cock - the one that’s long and pink and looks just how she always imagined Jason’s would look - and starts pumping, keeping her brown eyes locked on his as she slowly leans forward to take him into her warm mouth.

Archie’s whole body shutters as Cheryl’s plump lips wrap themselves around his cock, and then again when her tongue starts swirling around the tip of it.

Cheryl licks up Archie’s slit, collecting the precum already leaking from it and then engulfs more of his length, hollowing out her cheeks and taking as much of his fat cock in her mouth as she can.

His head pokes the back of her throat and the moan Archie lets out sounds so much like Jason, her heart almost stops.

Cheryl keeps bobbing her head on Archie’s cock, one hand massaging his base while the other cups his balls, and she lets her gaze move from the boy’s face down to his chest and then his abs, where a trimmed trail of red hair grows up from his crotch and brushes her nose when she takes all of his cock down her throat.

As Cheryl looks at the red hair on clenched, pale abs, she can’t deny that her mind immediately travels away from the boy she’s servicing, and instead to her darling brother, whose washboard abs looked just like this.

When fingers tangle in her hair and a strained voice calls her name, Cheryl looks up, cock still in her mouth, and she sees Jason’s face staring down at her instead of Archie’s.

“I said you gotta stop,” she hears the boy repeat, and the voice sounds weird coming from Jason’s mouth. “Or I’m totally gonna blow it before we even get to the best part.”

Snapping out of it, Cheryl pulls away suddenly and stumbles to her feet, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut to get control of herself. She stands there for a moment, collecting herself, and when she opens her eyes again, Cheryl sees Archie Andrews standing in front of her; naked and cock standing hard between his legs, not her brother.

“Archie…” Cheryl mumbles, reminding herself of whose dick she just sucked.

“Are you okay?” Archie asks softly, stepping closer and reaching a hand out to squeeze Cheryl’s arm. “Because we don’t have to do this if you’re not.”

She shakes her head, shrugging Archie’s hand off her, only to grab it and move it between her legs. “Does it feel like I want to stop this to you?”

Cheryl feels Archie run his fingers over her folds experimentally, watching as the worry lines on his forehead disappear when he discovers how wet she is.

“No,” he mumbles, grin forming on his thin lips. “Did you really get this wet sucking my dick?”

Archie sounds more curious than proud, but Cheryl can’t help but take the question as an accusation. “Who else would be getting me wet right now?” she snaps and Archie flinches at her tone but doesn’t stop running his fingers through her.

“Can I taste you?” Archie asks, ignoring Cheryl’s defensive question and looking at her eagerly. “Like, can I eat you out? I’ve never, I’ve always wanted to try it.”

Part of Cheryl wants to tell him no, to get this show on the road, but then she imagines laying back on her bed and seeing a head of red hair between her pale thighs. “ _God yes_ ,” she moans, gripping his wrist and pulling him over to her bed.

The red haired girl lays herself out on it, knees bent over the edge, and she watches as Archie settles on his knees between her spread legs and admires the sight at her exposed pussy for a moment before he’s leaning forward and licking a broad stripe up her slit.

Cheryl moans at the first contact, head thrown back and eyes shut tight as Archie starts licking through her eagerly, his tongue strong as it moves from her pulsing hole up to her throbbing clit, over and over, before he pauses to take her soft pink folds into his mouth and suck.

It makes Cheryl’s thighs clench and when she moves her gaze down to watch him, he’s looking up at her, as if wanting to make sure he’s making her feel good. So she nods and it seems to encouraging him, as Archie releases her lips and moves down to dip his tongue inside her now.

“Oh god,” Cheryl cries at the feeling, one fist curling in her bedspread while the other finds red hair between her legs.

Archie licks into Cheryl, fucking her with his tongue for a while until the throbbing in her clit gets too much to ignore and she tugs on his hair to bring his attention to it.

Getting her message, Archie replaces his tongue with his fingers, slipping two of them inside Cheryl’s tight cunt while he brings his mouth up to focus on her clit. He sucks it into his mouth and teases it with his tongue, tracing shapes over it in a way that drives her crazy and makes it hard to believe he’s never done this before.

This time when Cheryl looks down at the boy between her legs, she can’t see his face at all, just the top of his red hair and _fuck_ , her mind drifts to Jason again, as Cheryl imagines it’s her brother’s pouty lips wrapped around her clit and his strong fingers burying themselves inside her pussy.

Cheryl tries not to think of her dearly departed brother as her orgasm builds inside her, but she can’t stop it, just like she can’t stop the name that echoes in her mind when the wave of pleasure finally crashes over her.

She chants her brother’s name over and over again in her head as she comes, but the teeth digging into her bottom lip keep it safe inside her, while her thighs clench around the head between them and her whole body shakes.

The boy Cheryl is pretending is Jason releases her clit as she starts coming down, but keeps lapping at her pussy gently; the flat of his tongue running soft over her flushed folds until she’s relaxed enough for him to pull his fingers out of her.

Once they’re free, the redhead looks up and Cheryl’s prepared for the illusion to be shattered, but instead of seeing Archie, it’s still Jason between her legs, his achingly handsome face offering her a lopsided grin as he moves to start crawling up her body and hover over her.

“Did that feel good, Cherry?” she hears him ask, and Cheryl whimpers an affirmative answer as she pulls the boy down for a kiss.

Cheryl wraps her arms around broad shoulders and rolls them over so that she’s on top, shimmies herself down until her pussy is rubbing against the underside of Archie’s cock as she rocks her hips teasingly.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” she admits to the red haired boy she’s still seeing as her brother, her words husky as she works herself up a little before reaching under to grip the base of his cock and guide it towards her needy opening.

Cheryl sucks in a breath as she lowers herself down on the thick shaft of Archie’s cock, slowly taking the entire length inside her tight pussy as she sinks down until her ass meets his thighs.

“God, Cheryl…” Archie moans, hands finding her hips as his head falls back against the bed.

“You feel so good inside me, J.J.,” Cheryl mumbles at the same time, her words soft enough that his moans drown them out and keep them from reaching his ears. “How do I feel around you?”

Another moan and then a choked, “So fucking good,” and then Cheryl’s moving her hips; pulling herself off Archie’s cock only to sink back down on it again.

She starts slow, hand on the boy’s stomach as she rides him, but it’s not long until Cheryl’s picking up the pace and she’s fucking herself on Archie’s cock so fast that her perfect tits are bouncing, too.

Cheryl is desperately chasing her orgasm, eyes closed and head thrown back, but before she can catch it, Archie is suddenly sitting up and wrapping his strong arms around her so he can flip them over and be the one on top.

“Ja-” she starts to gasp once she’s flat on her back, but her lips are covered before she can finish the name, and then strong hips starts thrusting into hers.

It’s still Jason on top of her, _inside_ of her, pushing her towards the abyss and it all feels every bit as good as Cheryl always imagined it would.

The sound of their fucking - skin meeting wet skin, moans and whimpers blending together - echoes around the large bedroom, sounding beautiful to Cheryl’s ears, and as the butterflies in her belly start getting ready to let loose, she threads her fingers into the back of red hair and pulls the boy away from her mouth to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

They start coming at the same time, throbbing and clenching and falling apart together, and Cheryl doesn’t even try to swallow her moans this time as she feels a thick liquid warmth start flooding into her.

“Oh, _J.J!_ ” Cheryl cries out as she comes, her thighs locking around hips and her arms clinging to the body above her, that’s jerking with every spurt of cum he shoots into her. “Jason, Jason, _Jason_ …”

Her cries of pleasure just sound like cries now, but there’s no tears in her eyes as Cheryl comes down, the muscles in her body slowly going slack as she relaxes against the bed, spent and full; both physically and emotionally.

“Uh…” Archie’s voice breaks through her haze, and suddenly the reality of what just happened crashes down on Cheryl. He pushes himself up once her hold on him has loosened, and he looks down at Cheryl with an expression that’s a mixture of confusion, horror and sympathy. “I’m _Archie_ , Cheryl. Not… your _brother_.”

Cheryl’s sure her face is the color of her hair as her eyes widen and she scrambles out from under him and into a sitting position against her headboard, hands grabbing for a pillow to try to cover up her body in some pointless attempt at modesty.

“You didn’t hear a _thing_ ,” Cheryl threatens Archie, her voice strained with emotion as she tries to hold back her tears of embarrassment and grief; a heavy load of cum she wishes was her brother’s still tucked deep inside of her.

“Cheryl, it’s okay,” Archie tries to assure her, because he’s too sweet for his own good, but Cheryl can’t hear it right now, not when it’s just another thing he has in common with Jason.

“Get out,” she orders him, pushing at his shoulder until he finally budges and moves off the bed. “ _Get out!_ ” she screams again, louder, when Archie just stands there staring at her.

And though Archie isn’t scared of her at all, he does nod and quickly moves to get his clothes, his cock still half hard and slick with their combined cum as he struggles to get dressed.

“I won’t tell anyone,” he promises her once he’s ready to go, awkward bulge in his jeans aside. “I-I’m sorry, Cheryl,” he apologizes, as if _he’s_ the one that screamed the wrong name when he came.

Cheryl’s heart aches at his kindness, because Jason would treat her just the same, but she can’t even look at him as she waits for him to leave her room before she breaks down.


End file.
